Come Back For Me
by thatsonofabitchamerica
Summary: Lovina is kidnapped and falls in love with Captain Antonio Carriedo, who has a sneaky trick up his sleeve. I might make the next chapter, I just need to see if you guys think I should continue this. Oh and ignore the incorrect grammar and junk, I'm only in 7th grade and going into 8th, I know I should be good at this, but I'm not...Boohoo


Well well, what do we have here? Antonio said as he grinned down at the brown haired girl with brown eyes that was trembling and on her knees with her hands tied behind her back. The Spaniard gently tilted the girls head up with the tip of his sword, looking deep into her eyes with a smirk on his face and took a moment to observe her before nodding Yes, she ll do. he announced to his crew, who seemed very satisfied with his decision. A silver haired albino with red eyes laughed Captain, she doesn t seem like the type that would do the trick, how about we just throw her off the boat and save you the trouble. What if your not able to do it? he suggested with a laugh, smirking widely. Antonio let out a aggravated sigh Silence, Gilbert. I can handle it. he replied, glaring briefly at the albino, giving him a warning glare, before turning back to the girl who was on the floor. Damn Gilbert, he had almost gave it away So, how would you like to be one of us, senora? he asked, grinning down at her. The girl glared at him and spat into his face I will never be one of you bastards! she snarled Aye! Antonio yelled and he smacked her face Well too bad, you have no choice! he yelled angrily at her. She winced as her cheek burned where he had smacked her and he winced as well. He didn t mean to smack her, but it was his natural instinct. To be honest, he felt bad for smacking her, especially when tears began to form in her eyes. The Spaniard knelled down by her, putting a hand to her cheek where he had smacked her "Listen, that really was dumb of me to smack you and I'm sorry, but I need you to listen to what I have to say and not spit in my face." he growled lowly to her, giving her a stern look. Then, when his crew wasn't looking, he gave her a wink and a quick smile before going back to his stern look again. The girl blinked, but glared at him, and held her head up high "Like I said, I have no wish to join you brutes and thats final." she snarled. The Spaniard let out a long aggravated sigh "Then I guess I'll have to keep you until you change your mind, chica." he muttered, glaring down at her "Oh and I don't believe I ever got your name." Antonio added. The girl opened her eyes and glared at him. After a minute, she sighed "Lovina. My names Lovina." she replied. Antonio smirked "Well welcome aboard then, Lovina~"  
The next few days for Lovina were exhausting. Everyday she was told to do the dishes and clean after all the messy pirates on the ship until she decided that she wanted to be one of them. Even though it was a lot more messy than she was used to, her life now wasn't much different than her life before this one. Lovina and her younger sister, Daisy, were working for a man named Roderich that had taken care of them since their Grandfather had passed away. Roderich was a strict Austrian man that always gave Lovina and her sister work to do. And a few weeks ago, Lovina had gotten into a big fight with him, causing her to run away and unfortunately, run into Captain Antonio's crew mates. Now she was working on Antonio's ship. Somehow, it was a little better than living with Roderich, but Lovina couldn't seem to figure out why. The only thing it was missing was her younger sister, Daisy, who Lovina missed so very much.  
"Hey 'Tonio, heres the stupid tomatoes you asked for!" Lovina yelled as he walked into the Captain's room with a basket of tomatoes, closing the door behind her. The Spaniard stood by his bed with his shirt unbuttoned and his shirt halfway off his shoulders. He stared blankly at her "Oh, hello Lovina." he said calmly to her. Lovina's face turned bright red, the colour of the tomatoes she had brought him and she turned her back towards him "Y-You could of at least covered up yourself up as I walked into here!" she yelled embarrassedly. The Spaniard chuckled softly "You could of at least knocked," he said humorously "Besides, it's only my shirt, no big deal right?" he added and he walked over to her, taking the tomatoes from her. Lovina crossed her arms and huffed "Well you shouldn't be flashing your bare chest and random girls!" she spat, glaring at him. Antonio grinned "Your no random girl, Lovina, I've known you for about one week now," he replied and he took a tomato out of the basket "Want to share these?" he asked, offering her one. The Italian shrugged "Sure, I guess." she muttered, grabbing the tomato as she plopped down on his bed and bit into it. Antonio chuckled softly as some of the juices trickled down Lovina's chin "You have a bit of tomato juice on your face, chica." he said as he grabbed a handkerchief and gently wiped the tomato juice off Lovina's chin. Lovina blushed and turned away embarrassedly from him "Idiot..." she muttered, glaring off into the distance. The Spaniard sighed "Lovina, I'm real sorry about stealing you away from your home..." he murmured. Lovina blinked and turned to him. Was he really apologizing...? "Its better than my other home..." she muttered, looking down at the half eaten tomato in her hands. Antonio blinked "Oh really?" he replied. Lovina nodded "Yeah...My Grandfather died and me and my younger sister Daisy to an Austrian man named Roderich...He was so strict and not fun at all, and we were forced to clean and learn how to play the piano.." she explained, glaring off into the distance. The Spaniard smiled sympathetically at her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face gently. He really hated himself at the moment for actually feeling bad for this girl. If he was going to go threw with his plan, he needed to feel nothing. No emotion whatsoever. "I'm very sorry about that. And for taking you away from your home..." he murmured, staring into her eyes. Lovina stared back at him and blinked...Could she be in love with this pirate that kidnapped her...? She blinked "It's fine..." she murmured as she put her hands on his shoulders and leaned slowly towards him. Slipping his hands around her waist, Antonio did the same and leaned towards her as well. Their eyes closed as their lips met in a gentle kiss. Slowly, they both pulled back, staring into each others eyes "U-Uh..." Lovina stuttered, her face the shade of a ripe tomato. Antonio chuckled and caressed her cheek, grinning slyly "I guess this means were in love, no?"

Months passed from that moment where they had kissed in the Captains room and Antonio and Lovina could not keep away from each other. They even slept in the same room now. By now, Antonio was not sure if he could hold his plan together. It took all of his will power not to back out of his assignment. Antonio stood in front of his mirror, looking back at himself "What have you gotten yourself into, Antonio...?" he whispered to himself miserably, looking at his image with disgust and shame. Suddenly , his door swung open and in stepped Gilbert "Waz up Captain!" he called, grinning happily. Antonio sighed and glared at the albino "What is it now Gilbert? I don't have time for this right now..." he muttered, glancing at himself in the mirror again and wincing. The albino walked over to the Spaniard and pat his shoulder "Whats wrong buddy? Your not planning on ditching out on the plan, are ya?" he asked, grinning at Antonio. Antonio winced and looked down at his feet "...Gilbert, I can't do this...I-I really am in love with Lovina..." he muttered. The albino sighed "Oh come on 'Tonio! All you have to do is get her to make love with ya some night soon until she gets pregnant with a boy and then we ditch her on some stranded island and ta-da! We got ourself a boy related to you for that stupid Brit Arthur's army! You can't blow this man, your promised Arthur if he stopped attacking us that we would give him your first born son! And we can't get a son of yours without that stupid Southern Italian girl!" Gilbert ranted on to Antonio. The Spaniard glared at Gilbert "Hush, keep your annoying voice low Gilbert, your going to wake the whole crew up!" he growled lowly "Gilbert, you don't understand...I can't do that to Lovina, she means everything to me now!" he hissed, clenching his fists. Gilbert sighed "I told you you wouldn't be able to do it...Now our ship is going to get attacked and probably blown to bits all because your being selfish...But I guess stupid love is powerful..." he muttered. Antonio violently grabbed Gilbert's shoulders and slammed him against a wall "I'M NOT BEING SELFISH! KEEP IN MIND THAT I ALSO CARE ABOUT LOVINA'S FEELINGS AND IF I GO WITH THAT STUPID PLAN THEN SHE'LL BE MISERABLE!" he yelled with rage filled eyes. Gilbert grit his teeth "Whatever Antonio, I don't care anymore!" the Albino hissed, glaring into Antonio's rage filled eyes. Giving Antonio one last glare, Gilbert forcefully pushed Antonio away from him and stormed out of the door. The Spaniard sighed miserably and laid back on his bed "What have I gotten myself into...?" he muttered quietly to himself. Suddenly, Antonio heard quiet weeping from outside his door. The Spaniard sat up quickly and opened his door to find Lovina crouched down on the deck, sobbing uncontrollably. Antonio shook his head slowly in disbelief. She must of had heard...Antonio knelt down neck to her, wrapping his arms around her "Lovina...I'm so sorry...I can't believe I was even thinking about doing that to you..." he murmured, kissing the top of her head as he held her against his chest. Lovina clung tightly to him, burying her face in his chest "I-It's alright...I d-d-deserve it...I-I'll give that Arthur guy a son..." she said quietly, as more tears rolled down her cheeks. The Spaniard shook his head, caressing her cheek "No Lovina...I won't allow it..." he said softly, gently wiping the tears off her cheeks "I love you Lovina...And I understand if you don't trust me anymore...I almost made a horrible decision..." he explained quietly, and tears silently rolled down his cheeks. Lovina gently pressed her lips against his, in a kind way to tell him to shut up. Slowly, Antonio broke the kiss, staring into her eyes I'm sorry... he whispered sincerely. Lovina laid her head on his chest It's fine.. she murmured. I'm taking you back to Roderich and your sister... he whispered, kissing the top of her head. Lovina sat straight up No! she yelped I can't dare show my face back there again! It's lonely and miserable there and Roderich will probably kill me for running away! I can't leave you, I love you Antonio! she explained, holding on tightly to Antonio's hand, tears forming in her hazel brown eyes. The Spaniard shook his head, and caressed her cheek in his hand I'm so sorry Lovina. I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt by that stupid Brit and his crew... he whispered, tears forming in his own eyes. Lovina clung to him No! No! she sobbed I-I won't get hurt...I-I promise you I-I can manage not g-getting hurt! she sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks and down her neck. Antonio winced Oh Lovina... he murmured, tears rolling down his own cheeks as he held her against his chest, stroking her hair and whispering comforting, soft things into her ear. For behind Lovina, Antonio saw Gilbert. He could of sworn he saw a grin on the albino's face.  
The next day came and it was time for Lovina to go back home. Slowly, Lovina walked off of the platform of the ship onto the dock of the harbor. She hadn't been back at home in so long, but the warm breeze and the smell of the trees was still very familiar to her. She turned, waiting for Antonio to come and say goodbye. Slowly, the Spaniard made his way down the platform and stopped in front of Lovina, staring into her eyes. Lovina couldn't hold back. Her tears came rolling down her cheeks instantly and she flung herself at Antonio, wrapping her arms around his P-Please, take care of yourself...Never forget me... she whispered, taking a fist full of his uniform. Antonio wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest in a warm and strong embrace I would never forget you, Lovina...I swear on my life we'll see each other again and when we do, I'll never leave you... he whispered, tears silently rolling down his cheeks. He tilted Lovina's chin up with his finger and thumb and stared deeply into her eyes before pressing his soft lips against hers, closing his eyes. Lovina closed her eyes and gladly returned the kiss, wrapping her arm's around his neck. Slowly they pulled away, staring into each others eyes again I'll walk you home... Antonio said softly, gently stroking her cheeks. And walk her home he did.  
The walk home for Lovina and Antonio was awkwardly silent except for the sound of Lovina sniffling, trying desperately not to cry anymore for it would only cause her more sorrow. As the two approached the front of Lovina's house hand in hand, Lovina and Antonio turned to each other once again, their fingers laced together I'll see you soon, Lovina. he said softly, stroking Lovina's cheeks. Lovina smiled halfway, wishing that her tears would stop flowing down her cheeks I'll see you then, Antonio. she replied back, staring lovingly into his eyes. They embraced once more and shared one last kiss before Antonio slowly pulled away, his eyes filling with tears again. Lovina waved slightly and Antonio waved back before slowly turning around and leaving. Lovina stood there and watched as the love of her life, Antonio Carriedo, walked off into the distance. As he disappeared into the sunset, Lovina took a deep breath in an effort to stop her tears from falling. After about a minute or two, she raised a trembling hand and knocked twice on the door I'll get it, sir! a familiar voice said from inside of the house. Lovina smiled widely. She had missed her sister dearly, and loved hearing her voice again. As the door opened, Lovina recognized her younger sister, Daisy. She looked a little different, but Lovina couldn't seem to put a finger on what was different about her. Daisy's eyes grew wide LOVINA! she yelped in surprise and threw herself at Lovina, almost knocking her down Oh Lovina, I missed you so so much! she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks as she hugged her older sister tightly for the first time in a long time. Lovina wrapped her arms around Daisy, nuzzling her face into Daisy's hair I missed you too.. she whispered, her tears falling yet again. Daisy pulled back, placing her hands on Lovina's shoulders W-Where were you Lovina, I was worried sick! she explained, trembling with excitement as tears rolled down her cheeks. Lovina smiled slightly I-It's hard to explain.. she murmured, gently wiping the tears off Daisy's cheeks. Suddenly, she gasped Hold on a minute, I'll be right back! she said quickly and spun around, running off in the direction she came from. Daisy's eyes widened Where are you going, Fratella! she yelled after her I'll be right back! Lovina yelled again, ignoring the question.  
Lovina ran faster and faster, her heart pounding Oh I hope I'm not too late! she said to herself, running faster. When she finally made it to the harbor, Antonio's ship was just pulling out. She ran to the edge of the dock and by that time, Antonio's ship was a tiny bit further away from the dock TE AMO, ANTONIO CARRIEDO! she yelled out to Antonio, blowing a kiss to the ship. From on the ship, Antonio ran to the back and spotted Lovina on the dock. He smiled, tears rolling down his cheeks TE AMO, LOVINA VARGAS, I'LL WON'T FORGET YOU! he yelled, blowing a kiss back to her. And with that last goodbye, Antonio left Lovina. But not forever. 


End file.
